Come Little Turks
by Firey-Nii-Wolf
Summary: Rufus wasnts to take his beloved Turks to the Promise Land. This is their adventure there. Songfic. Come Little Children by Sarah Parker. No Yaoi, mentions of rape. Rated T just to be sure, all though it could be M.


This is a songfic. It's "Come Little Children" by Sarah Parker. Although, others have told me Edgar Allan Poe wrote it. Huh. Anyways, Rufus wrapps the Turks around his fingers. The Turks are his family now, sweet little Songfic, enjoy! Slight crossover. I think it might center around Reno and Rufus too much, hey, Reno's my fav Turk! Excuse Reno's mouth, don't worry! The cussing doesn't start until around the midddle.

FF7=Story

**_FF7=Lyrics_**

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Final Fantasy 7, I'd make Rufus tell the Turks how much he actually appreciated them!

* * *

**_Come little Turks, I'll take thee away._**

"Are ya sure 'bout this, yo?"

"Reno, have I ever made myself untrustworthy to you four?"

"Er...no?"

"Trust me," Rufus urged, "We'll do well there. We'll thrive there, come with me. Help me achive that goal."

**_Into a Land of Enchantment._**

"What exactually are we helping you achive, sir?"

Rufus smiled softly, staring ath his four beloved Turks.

"The Promise Land. With the money the Mako will rake in, we can better this world. A world without discrimination."

Tsung's eyes widened.

"A world without a painful past, or the pain of everyone leaving you alone."

Reno looked away, his eyes watering.

"A world without sexisum."

Elena gasped.

"A world of safety for those we cherish."

Rude thought of his large family that consisted of younger siblings.

**_Come little Turks, the time's come to play. Here in my Garden Of Shadows._**

The four Turks were calm, despite the large amounts of Mako that had been pumped into them not a few hours ago. The four of them were at one of Rufus's secluded homes, styled like a real past Japanese home. They were in the garden, loos black robes hugging them in the darkness of the shadows seemed to dance. They four of them wer wondering, dreaming, of the world Rufus promised them. Could they really achive it?

**_Follow sweet Turks, I'll show thee the way._**

Rufus had sent them here. What for? The old Church was virtually dead. Nothing could grow, nothing cloud sustain life! Wait...what's that patch of flowers there? That girl...she's...Cetra!

**_Through all the Pain and the Sorrows._**

Reno was crying, and he just couldn't stop. He had recived news of his brother Lea, Axel now, after nearlty ten years. Apperently Axel had joined a gang named Organization XIII and had died in a shootout. "H-He was a goood *sob* bro!" Reno sobbed into Rufu's chest, the other Turks rubbing Reno's back, "I f-failed *sob* I FAILED 'EM, YO! *sob* Lea why?"

**_Weep not poor Turks, for Life is this way._**

"There was nothing you could do Reno," Rude croaked, tears cascading down his own cheeks. The black man had known the twin when Reno and Rude were younger before he ran away. "Axel was free to do as he wished," Rufus agreed, "I promise though, to find your sister before such a thing happens again. Our familys will be safe in the New World." Reno calmed down a bit, his sobs turning into hiccups.

**_Murdering Beauty and Passions._**

Elena had been quiet ever since Reno dropped the plate on Sector 7. Rufus and the otrher Turks had been worried. " 'Lena? What's up, yo?" Reno asked, looking into the cold blue eyes of the female Turk. "T-There were children Reno, families Reno," Elena whispered, "There was hope in Sector 7 Reno." Reno shook his head. "Was there really? Cuz all I saw were kids right where I was whenI was a kid, yo," Reno replied sadly, "On the slums. Sad, cold, hungry, scared, and alone. There's no hope in the Slums, 'Lena, there never will be."

**_Hush now dear Turks, it must be this way._**

Reno bit his lip. AVALANCHE had saved the Planet from Meteor, and ShinRa had been destroyed. "I found him! I fount the President!" Tsung called, helping a white suited body. All the Turks and medics raced over to Tsung. "President!" Elena cried when she saw the horrible burns. "Oh gods, Sir," Rude whispered breathly, "I'm glad your okay." "You fucker! You thought ya coulda ran out on us? Bloody fucker! Fucked up sonnava-"

"RENO!"

Reno flinched from themurderous gares the Turks were giving him. A small wheezing sound came from the body of the President, and it took them a while to realize tthe President was laughing. "Didn't mean to worry you Momma-Reno," Rufus wheezed, "Now Reno, did you really think I'd leave you and my other Turks alone? When I die, I'm taking the four of you with me."

The other Turks seemed to be surprised, but Reno simply smiled, tears running down his face. "T-Thanks Sir," Reno said, still smiling as he whiped them away with his sleevee.

**_To weary of Life and Deceptions._**

Reno didn't know how he got into this crap. Not only was Cloud about to rape him, but now he knew that Tifa was using Rude's feelings against him. "Fuck you AVALANCHE," Reno smiled, his blue-green mako eyes glowing in the dark. "Give in to us Turks," Cloud said softly, stroking Reno's red hair, "AVALANCHE will be the one to rule the Planet, not ShinRa."

**_Rest now my Turks, for soon we'll away._**

Rufus stared at his four Turks, who were standing in his office, their bags packed like Rufus had asked them to. "I hope you have all the essensials," Rufus said, "We'll be gone for quite awhile, nut for now, rest my dear Turks."

**_Into the Calm And the Quiet._**

Where are we going Sir?" Tsung asked, leaning back into the soft couch in Rufus's office.

"I've finally found the Promise Land," Rufus replied, smiling at the four Turks that stared at him.

The Turks were quiet, shock and joy ringing in the scilence.

**_Come little Turks, I'll take thee away._**

Rufus held out a hand from the hopped. Tsung hesitated, but took the hand.

Rufus pulled him in and reached back out. Reno took no hesitation, and Rufus helped him in too.

Rude looked back as he took Rufus's hand. Elena was all that was left.

"The Promise Land," Elena whispered, staring at Rufus's hand, "Is it really dripping with mako? Mako that could give us enouth money to rule the Planet?" "I don't know," Rufus admitted, "But either way, I will protect my Turks." Elena smiled and tok hold of Rufus's hand.

**_Into a Land of Enchantment._**

Reno laied back, dreaming of a place where he could be with his family. A place where children were safe from what horrors they saw in the slums. Where mothers loved their children, and fathers didn't leave their families.

Tsung dreampt of a place where no War would rage as it had when he was a boy. No child had to see such bloodshed. Wars like the Waltanese would never occur again.

Rude dreampt of a place where no child could starve. Where large familys would be well fed, and healthy. As well as given an education.

Elena dreampt of place where both female and males were TRUELY equal. Where women could own buissnesses, where women were respected.

Rufus dreampt of his Turks. Yes, the Turks were all the family he had. They had raised him, taken care of him, soothed him when he had cried, played with him when he had been lonely, and taught him to be strong no matter the hardship. Rufus loved his Turks. They desearved the Planet. And that's just what Rufus would give them.

**_Come little Turks, the time's come to play._**

The chopped was landing. Reno, Rufus, Rude, Tsung, and Elena got off and stared at the Promise Land.

**_Here in my Garden of Shadows._**

"Wow," all five of them breathed out, staring at the Land that would achive their dreams.

* * *

How'd you like it? Hehe, yeah, I left a cliffie! Excuse my sucky spelling. I dunno, but when I hear this song, I couldn't help but think of Rufus and the other Turks. Isn't it cute, Rufus's reason's for loving the Turks? Anyway, R&R, and you just might get a sequal.


End file.
